


Sleep Deprivation and Bear Rooms

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, but there's no mention of jor jor saying fuck you because i didn't know how to work it in, set post-livescream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'<i>Huh?</i>' James wondered, still not completely sure what the hell was going on. '<i>He's.... crying?</i>'</p><p>(In which Jordan's sleep deprived, stubborn and overemotional.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Deprivation and Bear Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> The livescream was so good that I had to write a fic about it. I'm meant to be writing other projects due within the week, but this just popped up in my head and I had to write it. And who am I to complain? I haven't had inspiration in like, a month; this could be considered a blessing.
> 
> The bonus bits at the end aren't mean to be well-written, they're just meant to be an idea of what happens later.

The rising sun, darkened slightly by the closure of the blinds, brightens the room in a light glow, spreading stripes across the carpet and hitting the monitor at just the right angle to shine into blue eyes, causing them to blink rapidly and hold his arms up in a protective manner.

The simple action allows Jordan's eyes to finally focus on something other than the blaring screen, sight latching onto the watch on his hovering wrist, spelling out in blaring numbers: 7:00. His eyes flutter as he yawns, hand held close to his mouth, and the grey material of his shirt lifts as his arms reach up in a slow stretch, cat-like as a low rumble of fatigue leaves his lips.

Rubbing the blur away with the back of his hand, Jordan balances on the table with the other as he stumbles out of his seat, drowsy and barely awake. Grabbing his cup in a shaky clasp, he goes to take a sip, only to realise that it's left with only a small covering that disguises the white of the mug's bottom.

"Time to get more coffee," he murmurs, brushing away strands of hair from his forehead and tumbling through the open door, tripping over his own feet on the way out. Cracking his neck, Jordan ran a hand over his back, wincing at the soreness located at the latter half.

"Maybe some painkillers too," he tells himself, stepping clumsily over a pile of rubbish on the floor and slipping into the kitchen through a slightly ajar door. 

"Jordan," a voice calls, and said brunette looked up to see James at the counter, raising an eyebrow his way at the swaying of his body and the expected dozy expression on his face.

"Oh, hey, James," Jordan softly replied, plopping his cup down and yawning once more, arm once again wiping at his eyes. Staggering, his limbs tired and pained, he held onto the edge of the cabinet, trying his best to maintain some semblance of dignity at being so vulnerable. "What are you doing up?"

"I could say the same to you," the raven frowned deeply, eyes sparkling with what appeared to be concern, as Jordan proceeded to slump against the counter, eyes glazed over and unfocused. "Have you slept at all?"

Now that he mentioned it, Jordan wasn't sure he had. Tilting his head to the side, flinching at another loud crack, he pondered. After the stream, he had got out of his costume, grabbed a cup of coffee, and headed to his office to do some editing.

He didn't recall ever falling asleep, although everything was a blur. Dan and Joe had both showed up at his door and asked him to sleep, begged him almost, but he had waved off their concern, and had continued to stare at his screen.

Remembering the turn of events that had followed in the last couple of hours, Jordan knew he hadn't. Shifting uncomfortably, avoiding James' eyes, he let out some awkward words, "Well, you see-"

"You haven't." It was less of a question, and more of a statement, his tone more controlled than usual, but Jordan could hear the anger bubbling underneath the surface. James' voice was firm, rough and burning with disappointment, and just hearing it made him weak at the knees.

Scratching at his cheek, a pink settled over his cheeks, for both his thoughts and the denial that was flooding his veins, "Look, I'm fine. I don't need-"

At that exact moment, Jordan had moved his foot to get a better stance, one that could tower over James and at least make him feel some what intimated. Only problem? A spasm of pain traveled up his leg, his legs collapsing underneath him, his knees smashing to the ground, arm banging off the counter on his way down.

A high-pitched yelp left his lips, water filling his eyes, as he clutched his now red arm. Well, that was going to bruise.

"You don't what, Jordan?" Now James was growling, anger breaking through his mask. "You're overworking yourself. You need to stop once in a while. Pushing yourself to the limit isn't going to help anyone. Seriously, you need to-"

Sniffling filled the air, and the raven froze, blinking in confusion at the sound, only noticing it's source when he focused back on Jordan.

Blue eyes were swimming with unshed tears, the brunette almost shaking with barely held emotion.

' _Huh?_ ' James wondered, still not completely sure what the hell was going on. ' _He's.... crying?_ '

"I don't know why I'm doing this," Jordan laughed, fake and strained, the hoarse sound causing James to physically wince. "It's just.... I don't understand why you're so mad..."

It was that which made James' heart melt.

"You idiot," he whispered, hand reaching up to brush away the tears off Jordan's lashes as the other looked on in bemusement. This fucking moron, who barely acted like an adult, so tall and handsome as hell, with a smile like the sun and pretty eyes like the sky, was killing him.

"Come on," James held out his hands, Jordan tentatively placing his over the other's, still staring up in confusion. He squeaked as he was pulled up in a strong grip, tumbling over and flushing a vibrant red as James grabbed his waist to keep him steady.

"James," the brunette started as he was dragged out of the kitchen, face a pretty shade of pink at the warmth clutching his sides.

"Nope," James beat his next words, shaking his head and continuing to help Jordan long. "You're going to go to sleep no matter what. If you resist, I'll have to force you."

With that, Jordan was pushed into the bears, landing with an 'oof' on the soft material. 

"Go to sleep, Jordan," James voice purred from somewhere close, and it took Jordan a moment to realise that he was right behind him, arms circling his body and pulling him tightly against the raven's chest.

The red that came over Jordan's face was immediate, but he didn't make a sound of protest, settling into the hold. It was comforting almost, the strong arms wrapping him in a feeling of safe and secureness.

As he drifted off to sleep, eyes fluttering closed, the hold on his mouth broke, and the words that escaped were words that Jordan probably would have regretted if he wasn't sleep-deprived and exhausted, "Love you, James."

"Love you, Jordan," James replied, his voice heavy with fatigue he'd been able to hide until that point.

The two, lulled by the atmosphere, began to fall asleep, soft snores already coming from Jordan, until James eyes snapped open.

"What?"

-

**_bonus_ **

**-1-**

Jordan stretched up, arms high in the air as he let out a groan at the clicking of his lips, rubbing his eyes as he looked around him, frowning.

He wasn't complaining about how refreshed he felt, but he had no idea how he got here. The bears were soft under his fingers as knelt up, trying to recall exactly how he got here.

"Jordan,' a voice, familiar, said, and the brunette twisted around to come face to face with James, who was surprisingly close.

"James," his name had barely left the bossman's lips before he was pushed back into the bears, blinking.

"Eh," a blush, another one, warmed up his face. "What are you doing?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean... what?" Jordan asked, tilting his head to the side.

James, above him, holding down his wrist in a surprisingly tight grasp as he squirmed, growled. "What you said, did you mean it?"

"Well, seeing as I don't know what it is I said I guess I can't answer- Mmph!"

Jordan gasped, eyes wide, as he felt his lips be covered.

"Uhh," he said, after James had pulled away.

"You said you love me," James murmured. "Did you mean it?"

Without even thinking about it, Jordan nodded rapidly.

"Good," the smile that came over James' face was genuine, and blinding. It would have been a bit awkward otherwise."

And with that, the two met halfway.

Let's just say the bear room got put to good use that day.

**-2-**

"Jordan!" Dan called, walking down the hallway with Joe, camera in hand.

Rolling his eyes, wondering what they needed, Jordan slipped off his head phones and got out of his chair, only for a sharp pain to stab at his back, "Ow!"

"You okay?" the two were already at the door, looking at him with clear worry.

"Uh, yeah," Jordan smiled, noticing James walk by, looking at the conversation with a secretive smile. "My back still hurts off the paintballs."

As he walked off to help with the fanmail, he hadn't missed the wink James sent his way as he held his hip and huffed.

However, neither had the fans.

By the time the hub was up, people were already talking about the smirk on James' face.

**-3-**

"Hey, Jordan," Stefani lent against the door frame.

"Hmm?" The cat man looked up from his computer, shifting as unnoticeably as he could as he felt James' breath on his ear as the other lent over his shoulder.

"Any idea where Spencer and Joe are?"

"They went out for food, I think. Why?"

"Someone trashed the bear room."

"Trashed?" Jordan willed the blush away from his face, trying to sound as confused as possible, holding back the shiver that came as James clasped his hip discreetly under the desk.

"Well, let's just say some inappropriate activities occurred."

Jordan wrinkled his nose and tried his best to sound disgusted, "Why would someone do that?"

"No idea. Alright for me to call them out?"

"Yeah, go right ahead."

Stefani thanked him, slipping out of the room, and the breath that he was holding was let out.

"Yeah, Jordan," James let out a breathy chuckle. "Why would someone do that?"

The bruise that blossomed on James' arm after that comment wouldn't leave for a month.


End file.
